Bits and Pieces
by Maggie's Revenge
Summary: Drabbles for Ed and Winry. No. 88: Perpetually. Please read and review, and enjoy!
1. Property

**Property**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

She liked to believe that he was hers, and only hers.

Somewhere over the years, the idea had become permanently lodged in her subconscious mind that he was meant for her and no one else. It made sense, she thought. They'd always shared a frequency; connected by an invisible bond. The way she seemed to orbit him, and he to her, like mutual satellites was plainly obvious to everyone.

She didn't worry that he might leave her for another girl during his travels, not when he was branded property of Winry Rockbell. And even if she did get a little paranoid at times, her worries ceased whenever he came back in that typical Edward Elric way: smiling her favorite lopsided grin and hugging her tightly.

**Fin**

**Word count:** 125

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	2. The Wall

**The Wall**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

His arm was wrapped protectively around her as she clung helplessly to him, crying into his chest.

She didn't deserve to feel sadness; not someone as kind and helpful and brilliant as she was. It hurt him to see her so miserable, but as long as he was living, he would continue comforting her.

He would stand by her side and catch her when she fell; holding her up when she'd pushed herself too far. Even if he, himself, felt like breaking down, he would be a brick wall – solid and strong when she couldn't help but crumble.

**Fin**

**Word count: **98

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	3. Too Early

**Too Early**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Ed opened his tired eyes, blinking heavily in the bright light of the morning. He groaned.

It was far too early to be waking up.

The sun shone stubbornly through the curtains covering the windows. Birds were chirping irritatingly outside. Even the scent of the early morning was overwhelming to Ed, whose mind was slowly waking up, though he wished it didn't have to. He wished he could go back to sleep; he'd been sleeping so pleasantly.

He grinned. Every night since his return had been spent with Winry. He fell asleep with her body in his arms and woke to the sound of her steady breathing. He wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

He rolled over and draped an arm over the girl sleeping beside him. He pressed his nose into her lemon blonde hair and sighed.

It was never too early to love her.

**Fin**

**Word count: **146

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	4. Surprise

**Surprise**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

When Winry awoke, Ed was already out of bed, his imprint still in the mattress. She looked towards to bathroom, where the light shining through the crack under the door and the sound of the shower running greeted her senses.

She sighed and fell back against the pillows. The previous night had been a fun one. Memories from mere hours before poured through her mind and she smiled hugely to herself. Her gaze fell upon a glimmering diamond set in a silver band on her finger.

Ed never ceased to surprise her.

**Fin**

**Word count: **93

**A/N: **I suppose this goes with "Too Early". Thanks for reading!


	5. A Warm Embrace

**A Warm Embrace**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

She'd experienced many hugs throughout her life. Some were your run of the mill hugs, given simply for the purpose of giving them. Some were overwhelmingly joyful, while others emitted sadness.

She thought of the day she found out about her parents and frowned. Pity hugs were the worst. The arms holding you were either hesitant, as if afraid the slightest touch would send you into an emotional breakdown, or brutally strong to "ease the pain."

The best hugs she got were from her war hero, exhausted and weary from battle, but immensely glad to see her again. These arms held her tightly, never wanting to let go, causing warmth to spread throughout her body.

Those were the hugs she wished would never end.

**Fin**

**Word count: **124

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	6. Sunshine Part One

**Sunshine – Part One**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

As he stepped off the train in Central, Ed found himself humming a song his mother used to sing. Though he'd never admit it outwardly, going to Rush Valley always put him in a good mood.

Al was always glad to see his brother's spirits lifted by Winry's presence. He suffered a lot; he deserved to have his moments of happiness.

And Winry was good at granting such bliss. She always smiled for him when he'd forgotten how. Ed's life was dangerous; he faced risk every turn he took, and she always knew how to make him forget his troubles and live like a normal sixteen year old for awhile.

She was, after all, his sunshine.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy when skies are grey._

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

**Fin**

**Word count: **(not including song) 116

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	7. The Private Couple

**The Private Couple**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Roy Mustang was thoroughly perplexed by the young couple when he came to stay with them for a week.

As they bickered viciously over wedding arrangements at breakfast, he wondered for the thousandth time if they were really a couple. Ed wanted a small guest list, Winry wanted to invite everybody, and Roy wanted to scream. He believed their relationship was based more on domestic violence than love.

But it was late at night in the confines of Ed's room where he held Winry closely and kissed her cheek as she fell asleep that their love showed its presence.

**Fin**

**Word count: **100! (I've done it!)

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	8. Aware

**Aware**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Edward Elric was a man of knowledge. Having accomplished becoming a State Alchemist at the tender age of twelve, his status as a young genius was hardly debated.

Being a man of such great and powerful knowledge, one could infer that he was a brilliant thinker. And with brilliant thinking came brilliant focus, practically skipping hand in hand with each other.

To be sure, it couldn't really be described as focusing. When he thought so hard and concentrated solely on one thing, it was as if he wasn't thinking at all; as if his thoughts had been transfigured into a light, airy matter – that matter being whatever he was thinking of. The tranquility of neglecting confusion became what could only be the opposite, and yet the synonym, of focusing. He was simply _aware_ of the subject.

And as his body rocked back and forth with the sway of the train, he found himself aware of nothing in the world but the girl resting against his shoulder.

**Fin**

**Word count: **166 (I think. I wasn't careful…)

**A/N: **Dedicated to Yellow Mask, one of my very favorite writers for Fullmetal Alchemist. This is based off her oneshot, "In Repose".


	9. Beholden

**Beholden**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Ed broke away from the kiss, his lips hovering an inch away from Winry's. She was panting. He was smirking. Winry slowly opened her brilliantly blue eyes and looked up into his liquid gold ones.

"That wasn't fair," she pouted. "You caught me by surprise!"

He grinned. "I love you, you know."

She bopped him on the head lightly with her wrench, not quite mad enough to cause actual pain.

He laughed. "You owe me now."

"How so?" she frowned.

"I've given you my love," he explained, his smirk growing with each word. "Now you owe me yours. You're beholden to me; indebted."

Her eyes grew wide. He chose to use this opportunity to kiss her once again.

**Fin**

**Word count: **118

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	10. Care

**Care**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Winry awoke with the word humming in her ear.

It remained as she brushed her hair and even as she prepared her breakfast.

The word was a quiet one, hinting at what she'd known for a very long time. It was sunny and peaceful, inviting her to bask in its warmth.

As Edward descended the stairs, yawning into his fist, the word buzzed louder. It progressed as he made his way over to her, reaching a volume of annoyance as he wrapped his arm around her and gently kissed her cheek.

She didn't need the word to know that he cared for her.

**Fin**

**Word count: **102

**A/N: **I really did wake up with the word "Care" on my mind once. I have no clue why, though…So I made this little bit. But, um, sorry it's so…lacking. Tech week, you know? Thanks for reading!


	11. Outbursts

**Outbursts**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Sometimes Winry lost control of her emotions, exploding at the slightest annoyance. No one was ever sure of what caused the random outbursts, it was simply known by all to avoid them.

Sometimes Ed was the one to erupt, either in response to her spontaneous release of anger or just because he needed to get rid of his own.

Sometimes it led to another tiresome argument of theirs.

Most of the time, though, one would calm the other with a soothing touch and a hand leading the way back to sanity.

**Fin**

**Word count: **91

**A/N: **Another so/so one. Sorry. I must admit, though, that every time I get a review, my heart gives me such a flutter. Thanks for reading!


	12. Without a Sound

**Without A Sound**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

The summer was warm and the night sky was illuminated by the light of fireflies. Ed and Winry sat silently on the porch of the house they shared with Al.

A cat sauntered over, pressing its head into Ed's leg right by the pocket burning a hole in his pants, as if to say, "Get on with it!"

Ed drew in a breath and stared at the sky as he slipped the ring out and pressed it into Winry's hand.

She looked down at it, then back up at him, before placing a kiss on his cheek.

The entire agreement had been made without a sound.

**Fin**

**Word count: **106

**A/N: **This is the engagement from a longer story I did, but I had to cut it out due to length, irrelevance and a lot of other annoying things. So I made it a drabble! AND… Al got his kitty! Thanks for reading!


	13. It Ends With a Kiss

**It Ends With a Kiss**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

A little girl with hair the color of sunshine and eyes the color of gold carefully walked over to where another with soft brown hair and eyes like the sky sat crying. She placed an arm around her friend, causing the girl to stop crying and look up at her.

"What's wrong?" the golden one asked.

"My parents got into a fight." The brown one whimpered and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

"That's nothing to worry about. Mine do that all the time!" Goldie smiled.

Bright blue eyes widened curiously. "But how does it turn out?"

Her friend smiled even wider. "It ends with a kiss."

**Fin**

**Word count: **104

**A/N: **I predicted that Ed and Winry would have a little boy but a girl seemed right for this piece. I hope it turned out okay for the brown one. Thanks for reading!


	14. The Golden Oldies

**The Golden Oldies**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

It was a lazy day in Central as Ed and Winry walked along the sidewalk, passing shops as they went. A shopping bag hung from each arm as Winry peered excitedly into the windows while Ed sighed, holding her hand. His gaze flitted about, never quite settling on one thing.

A squeeze on his hand alerted him and his gaze fell upon an old couple Winry had spotted. The man was giving the little old woman a kiss as she smiled.

Winry turned back and looked Ed in the eyes before giving him a kiss as well. He smiled, knowing that they were on the same page.

She wanted for them to grow old together, too.

**Fin**

**Word count: **115

**A/N: **I love old people…Thanks for reading!


	15. Blind

**Blind**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

"Hey, Nellie! Have you seen Winry lately?" a boy looking to be about sixteen asked a similarly aged girl.

The girl sighed. "No. The Elric's are back."

"So?" he said, not understanding the importance of the Elric brothers in the situation.

The girl obviously knew a bit more about the matter than others, as it became clear when she explained to the boy, "Everytime Ed's here, Winry never leaves the house."

"It's not like she leaves it much during the week anyways. She's always working on automail."

"Exactly."

She knew how much care Winry put into Ed's limbs, even if Winry didn't see it herself.

**Fin**

**Word count: **105

**A/N: **Sigh…damn that dialogue. I, personally, like the next piece better, which corresponds with this one. Thanks for reading!


	16. Brain Dead

**Brain Dead**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

If Winry was blind, then Ed was brain dead.

He didn't see the way Winry cried for him or the way she stayed up all night banging away on a piece of metal. He didn't see the love and care behind each modification of his automail limbs that she made for his specific use.

He didn't see that she loved him.

And even if he had vaguely noticed a glimmer of her affection, he was still completely oblivious to his own emotions.

He didn't see the way he moved in response to her, the slight blush on his cheeks when she welcomed him home. He didn't see or know of the love for her his eyes so blatantly gave away.

It was all there, he just had to wake up and realize it.

**Fin**

**Word count: **133

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	17. Nothing

**Nothing**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

He was a soldier: a slave to the military using his body as a weapon - the very body she helped to keep going, the one she would dutifully stand by until her own collapsed.

Growing up was difficult with all the twists and turns of her long, perpetually winding road. She imagined his road to be longer with lots of intersections and difficult sharp turns.

It pained her to see his agonizing involvement with the military, the way they manipulated him to do their dirty work.

But even when it seemed everything was falling apart, one look into his strong, golden eyes told her what she needed to know:

Nothing would change her world.

**Fin**

**Word count: **114

**A/N: **Mmkay, so there are two Beatles references here, both are fairly easy if you like the Let It Be album. One can be taken as a Ray Charles reference, though. Thanks for reading!


	18. Everyone's Favorite Couple

**Everyone's Favorite Couple**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

The anxiety growing in his heart was easily deciphered by Riza Hawkeye, though he swore it was nausea.

"You should get her flowers," the wise woman offered.

He faltered, red splattered his cheeks, but there was no denying it – he was excited about Winry's upcoming visit. It seemed that all of Central was, too. Everyone at the military H.Q. wanted to see the budding romance develop, despite Edward's desperate pleas that their green relationship be left private.

And somehow a camera had managed to find the pair as they embraced outside her hotel room the night of her arrival. Edward Elric would be teased for weeks on end, but in that moment, it felt so right to feel her heart beating against his after being apart for so long.

**Fin**

**Word count: **129

**A/N: **Whipped this up in about a minute. Seriously. I was pretty shocked at myself. I'm going to a concert straight after school tomorrow and won't be getting home until about midnight so I decided to post it a day earlier. Thanks for reading!


	19. Knowledge of Winry

**Knowledge of Winry**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Though Winry herself was difficult to understand, her responses to his actions could be read like a book.

He knew that if he came up behind her while she was cooking and placed his hand on her hip, she would lean back into his chest and sigh, relaxing a moment before continuing.

He knew that if they were kissing and he pulled away to let his breath tickle her neck, she would shiver in his arms.

He knew that if they were lying in bed late at night and he wrapped his arms around her, she would bury her face in his shoulder and rest quietly.

He knew that if he kissed her cheek while she was working on his arm or leg, she wouldn't notice, even if he started laughing.

It was these things that made Winry his and no one else's.

**Fin**

**Word count: **130

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	20. The Unwinding Alchemist

**The Unwinding Alchemist**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Ed wondered why he'd ever disliked visits to Resembool as he lay in his bed, waiting to wake up. He took a deep breath, content in the moment. He didn't have any reports to fill or battles to fight – his only duty was to relax while he waited for Winry to finish his arm and leg.

He closed his eyes, letting his mind drift like lint in the air. The room smelled of serenity – the one thing missing in his life, except for in these rare moments.

And as Winry watched the eased face of the man lying next to her, she knew this moment was especially rare. Not even during his stays in Resembool did he show such a calm expression to anyone other than her, but that was to be expected. She helped him unwind.

**Fin**

**Word count: **137

**A/N: **Does anyone listen to Anberlin? Thanks for reading!


	21. The End of the World

**The End of the World**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Mustang approached Edward, a grave expression on his face.

A chill ran down Ed's spine against his will and he asked, a bit unsteadily, "What's going on?"

"Edward, this is serious." Roy's eyes were somber. Ed's heart jerked; did something happen? "We've received word that an atomic bomb will drop on Amestris in approximately 48 hours and we have no way of stopping it. Our country as we know it will be completely destroyed in two days time."

Ed's eyes grew large. He grabbed his jacket and ran towards the door.

"Fullmetal, where are you going?" Mustang called after him.

"To Resembool!"

As his form disappeared from the military headquarters, Jean Havoc shook his head and said to Roy, "You shouldn't mess with him like that. Now he's going to profess his undying love to Winry."

"Well it's about time," Roy smirked.

**Fin**

**Word count: **131

**A/N: **Crackfic, anyone?"It's the end of the world as we know it, and I feel fine." I believe this song lyric will be running through his head later on that night. Thanks for reading!


	22. The Only One

**The Only One**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Winry cried a lot; it was in her nature. She cried when she was sad, when she was happy, when she was confused, when she was angry, even when someone else needed to cry.

She wouldn't let anyone comfort her, though. Sometimes she cried into a pillow and on a few occasions, Al had talked with her about her grievances, but no one had ever been capable of protecting her from the sorrows she felt inside herself.

Except for one.

Winry clung to his chest amidst the rubble of buildings collapsed from an alchemic battle between him and the man that killed her parents. Thoughts bombarded her helpless mind and she let out a loud wail, tears falling onto the fabric of his jacket.

Edward Elric was the only one she would allow to comfort her.

**Fin**

**Word count: **136

**A/N: **Reference to chapter 46. Man, that happened forever ago!Thanks for reading!


	23. Home

**Home**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Ed sat quietly staring at Winry from the floor of her workroom as she worked on an order. She knew he was there; he'd brought her lunch earlier. She didn't know why he decided to stay, but she also didn't mind that he hadn't left. It got lonely working all alone sometimes.

As she picked up a screwdriver and worked some screws into a metal hand, he suddenly stood up to look over her shoulder. She glanced up at him to see what he was doing; he had a peacefully blank expression on his face and she wondered what he was thinking about.

"Ed, why are you here?" she asked.

He shrugged. "You're home to me."

**Fin**

**Word count: **116 (may have miscounted…)

**A/N: **Did this make sense? I'm so sleepy; I'm afraid I'm being incoherent. Sorry. Thanks for a great response to these past few chapters, and thanks for reading!


	24. Fire and Gold

**Fire and Gold**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Ed and Winry sat side by side in front of a warm fire, sipping hot cocoa and eating marshmallows, talking about nothing in particular.

Ed's eyes kept flickering open, fighting between the options of awake and asleep. His head lay against the back of the couch. He rolled it to the side to look at Winry, whose head was in a similar position and whose eyes were closed, though she was still awake.

The light of the fire played with the shadows of her face, bringing out her cheekbones and lips. Her hair shone like gold and he was very tempted to stroke it, to see if it was as soft as it looked.

So he did.

Moments later, Winry lay asleep with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his torso. His lips, swollen and red, softly kissed her golden hair one last time.

**Fin**

**Word count: **148

**A/N: **Inspired by an amazing fic called "Drink In" by TerraCotta Bones. I loved the idea of sleepyheads on a couch. Thanks for reading!


	25. Warming Up

**Warning: **Contains spoilers for 70, kinda. I guess…Not really.

**Warming Up**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Chattering teeth, shivering limbs: Winry Rockbell was officially frozen.

It couldn't be helped. The Briggs fortress was bitingly cold as she overhauled Ed's automail to suit it for the freezing temperatures of the north.

She thumped her hand against her thigh, trying to stir up her blood. Maybe she'd regain a feeling of warmth in her poor hand – lately she'd only been feeling the sting of cold metal on her fingertips.

Soon, warmth spread through her fingers, but not from her self-heating methods.

A flesh hand entwined itself with her cold fingers and gave her hand a squeeze. Heat filled her body, starting in the pit of her stomach and spreading to her chest.

Flushed cheeks, sweaty palms: Winry Rockbell had officially warmed up.

**Fin**

**Word count: **127

**A/N: **Chapter 81 came out yesterday! And I totally could have told you yesterday but I don't recall posting anything… Did I post something yesterday? I'll rant about it on livejournal later. Thanks for reading!


	26. Challenge

**Challenge**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Ed spat his blood onto the dirt floor. Despite numerous cuts on his face and body, he grinned teasingly up at Kimblee, daring him to do his worst.

The man stood over Ed, his face a mask of serenity defying the wrath that stewed inside him.

"Have you had enough, Fullmetal?" A challenge was lying beneath the pleasantry of his tone.

The boy's eyes were a driving strength amongst his injuries as they saw not the man before him, but the girl as he'd seen her last: frightened, cold, but determined; the way he loved her most.

"You can hurt me all you want, but you'll never have Winry."

**Fin**

**Word count: **108

**A/N: **Dear, dear S J Smith… I really like "Sun Goes Down." Loosely based on that fic. You should all go read it! Thanks for reading!


	27. The Nervous Kiss

**The Nervous Kiss**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

"Your dad was so sweet when I first met him," Sarah would recall to her young daughter. "He'd kiss me so nervously; that's when you know a man loves you, Winry. He worries constantly about you: if you'll like him, if you're happy, if you're thinking of him nearly as much as he is of you."

Winry smiled.

Her mother was quite a romantic and passed it on to the girl in her own amusing ways. She never kissed Winry on the lips – only on the cheeks or forehead. She said Winry's lips were for her special someone and no one else.

Years later, Winry's lips would feel another's for the first time when Edward Elric would finally muster the courage to show her how much he loved her. He would be shaking with anxiety, hoping desperately that he wouldn't screw up, and that she wanted him as much as he needed her.

And Winry would smile again, knowing her lips belonged to him and only him.

**Fin**

**Word count: **187

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	28. Wedding Bells

**Wedding Bells**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

"Do you, Edward Elric, take Winry Rockbell to be your wife? To have and to hold and… um… stuff like that?" six year old Henry Schuster asked.

A young, golden boy crossed his arms over his little chest. "Of course."

Henry turned to the girl. "How 'bout you, Winry?"

Winry beamed. "Yes, I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Ed grabbed Winry by the wrist, pulling her over to plant a big, sloppy kiss on her cheek. Everybody cheered, but the crowd quickly dispersed to make it home in time for dinner.

"See you later, Mrs. Elric," Ed called to the girl's retreating back.

She smiled and waved back at him, glowing with joy form the day's event.

**Fin**

**Word count: **119

**A/N: **Thank you for all your lovely reviews. Hooray for Henry Schuster! Thanks for reading!


	29. Perception

**Perception**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Garfiel was perceptive. It came with being… someone like him. Which is to say romantic and flamboyant and… gay.

So it didn't take long to figure out that Winry had herself a little crush. It wasn't hard to tell with the way she constantly gave in to her thoughts, putting all things aside to sit with a dopey, love-sick expression on her face for hours on end.

Garfiel had presumed that it was one of the tall, handsome boys of Rush Valley who often liked to show off their muscles for her.

That is, until Edward Elric arrived on his doorstep.

That's when it struck him, and he emitted one solitary word of realization:

"Oh..."

**Fin**

**Word count: **115

**A/N: **I had to bring Garfiel into this, even though it's not such a fluffy drabble today. He's one cool cat. Thanks for reading!


	30. Addiction

**Addiction**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Edward had thought that if he could kiss Winry just once, he could get his nasty obsession over with.

But he was terribly wrong.

He sat opposite her as she counted orders in Garfiel's automail shop, and couldn't get her out of his mind. Their first kiss had been very private and he'd promised it would be their only kiss until he'd achieved his goal.

But she was so damn tempting when she carefully licked her lips in concentration. He fidgeted in his seat, staring at her soft, pink lips and dying to feel them under his.

So he decided, "What the hell?" and leaned across the table to swiftly kiss her in front of the entire room of customers.

He left them gawking as he calmly stood up to leave. "Thanks, Winry. I needed that."

**Fin**

**Word count: **137

**A/N: **_In public. _Thanks for reading!


	31. Little Boy

**Little Boy**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

It only made sense that it would be a little boy.

Ed was tough, and what could be better than a little boy to teach fighting to?

He was high maintenance, though, and Winry had long ago learned how to control rowdy boys like him. Plus, she was a bit of a tomboy. She'd gladly teach the boy the perks of being a mechanic.

They would smile down at his tiny face, pet his golden tufts of hair, utterly amazed that they'd produced something so beautiful. And Ed would kiss the top of Winry's head, glad that his little boy belonged to her.

**Fin**

**Word count: **103

**A/N:**_ RAWR_I wanted to write this in nadsat talk so badly! But, O my little brothers and sisters, it would only confuse you. Sigh.Thanks for reading!


	32. The Night Before

The Night Before

**The Night Before**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Ed was awoken in the middle of the night by a ringing phone. He pulled on some clothes and made the walk down the street to the Thirsty Beaver, a bar of low standards that he tended to avoid. He helped a swaying, slurring Winry make her way to his home and held her hair as she vomited into his toilet.

A he patted her back between heaving rounds, her pasty face looked up at him sadly. "I like you," she said drunkenly.

He sighed. "Thanks."

She rested her head tiredly against his chest and fought back tears as she said, "That's why I don't want you to leave."

**Fin**

**Word count: **109

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	33. The Morning After

The Morning After

**Please take note: **This did not happen to dear Winry! Not at all! This is a warning to you girls out there to not let this happen to you! Winry is much better and tougher than this and Ed would _never _take advantage of her! At least… I hope in my innocent, idealistic mind that he wouldn't.

**The Morning After**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Winry fell unceremoniously out of bed the next morning. Her head was throbbing from an awful hangover and she lay, exhausted, on the ground for a long beat before she realized something was amiss.

She looked down at herself. She was wearing a wrinkly old bathrobe that barely covered the fact that she was naked underneath.

She blushed and slowly, disbelieving, looked up at the bed. Edward Elric lay stark naked under the sheets, snoring softly. A strangled noise escaped her lips as she quickly covered herself up, thoroughly freaking out.

She was never touching a glass of beer again.

**Fin**

**Word count: **100

**A/N: **I repeat, this is supposed to be a joke, a what-if for "The Night Before". Still, don't let this happen to yourselves! Alcohol is an evil substance when used inappropriately! Got that? It's just too bad she probably doesn't remember anything… Thanks for reading!


	34. The Arrival

The Arrival

**Please take note: **I know I'm probably pushing this theme of "Winry gets drunk 'cause she's sad that Ed's leaving her again" but I wanted to close it on a positive note!

**The Arrival**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Winry sat on her couch with a pout firmly planted on her face.

"Come on, Winry," Ed said softly. His arms were wrapped around her but she refused to acknowledge him. "I wasn't away for so long this time."

She "Hmph'd" and turned her head away from him. He lowered his head, his eyes sad – a molten gold.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her temple.

She turned and looked at him, a light blush on her cheeks contrasting her frown, though her eyes had softened. "You can be a real jerk sometimes."

"I know," he grinned gently.

**Fin**

**Word count: **100

**A/N: **Ed knows how to manipulate her emotions: act like a begging puppy! Ha ha. Thanks for reading!


	35. Sunshine Part Two

Sunshine – Part Two

**Please take note: **The movie had an awful ending and manga!Ed totally pwns anime!Ed. Anime!Ed is just plain emo.

**Sunshine – Part Two**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

When waking from a nightmare, your eyes often flutter open instantaneously. Waking from a scary moment is a grateful feeling, because you know it wasn't real.

However, when the dream is far too pleasant to leave, your eyes open slowly. The gap between "dream" and "reality" is a far one to cross, and when crossed, upsetting or even heartbreaking. You wake wishing to hold onto the remains of a world better than the one you're entering.

Ed hadn't felt her in his arms. He hadn't held her hand, kissed her cheek, stroked her hair.

And he never would.

Noah watched from outside his room as tears formed in his eyes. She understood. She'd seen his dream, and she was watching as he entered a nightmare.

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_And I held my head and cried._

**Fin**

**Word count: **(not including song) 125

**A/N: **It took awhile, but here's a sadder look at the same song. This is for Cerulean San and her comic called "Dirty Thoughts"! I'm deeply amused by this little thing. You can find it on deviantart. It's a lot happier than this drabble…


	36. The Distance

The Distance

**Please take note: **Soooo I went on a bit of a writing binge the other day and produced some malenky drabbles centered around the later chapters of the manga. This one in particular contains spoilers for chapter 73.

**The Distance**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

He was torn between protecting her from the people toying with his own life and the path he knew she had to take. As he screwed up his face in torment at her decision, knowing she was right no matter how hard he fought, he wished so fiercely that they'd been caught in a different life with different paths. The only way he wanted her to be protected was in his arms.

But Scar led her away to feign her capture and each step between them tore at his heart. He was a fool to hope for her presence at his side; it was undeniably the most dangerous place for her to be and he'd be damned if he knew he let her get hurt.

**Fin**

**Word count: **131

**A/N: **I love that moment when he's trying to convince her not to go and his face is so anguished it's comical. He's got all those veins popping out and his mouth is all squiggly and you can tell he just does _not _want her to go. It's kind of a sad moment because it's so hard for him and for her and for everyone, but at the same time it's very cute. And then later on: "That act was pretty convincing." "That was no act." Ah it's such a good chapter!Thanks for reading!


	37. Because

Because

**Please take note: **Spoilers for chapter 70.

**Because**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

"Why do I love this weirdo?"

She'd asked herself numerous times exactly what it was that drew her to someone so stubborn, violent and _short._ It was easier to ask when she was away from him and could focus on all his bad qualities: his temper, his unrelenting will to do dangerous things, his way of digging into parts of her she didn't even know existed and making her cry.

But when she asked herself her familiar question in the cold fort of Briggs, she hadn't thought of Ed's presence. He turned to her and asked what she'd said, and every negative perception of him was drained from her mind. The gold eyes, staring at her with clear focus, brought heat to her cheeks. For the first time in a long time, Edward Elric had caught her off guard.

**Fin**

**Word count: **128

**A/N: **Weird ending… Grr. My favorite moment used to be the whole "Hydrogen! Helium!" bit but I've come to love the moment right after that, when she sighs and goes, "Why do I love this weirdo?" Goodness, they are one amusing couple. I read on onemanga so the translation may be different than another site any of you are reading from. Thanks for reading!


	38. The Fist

The Fist

**Please take note: **Spoilers for chapter 77. Insanely.

**The Fist**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

He was a goner, he'd thought. He had no doubt in his mind that he was over. Blood pooled around his body, soaking into his jacket and matting his hair. Not even sixteen years old and here he lay, waiting for it to end.

He saw Hawkeye as she'd been during his visit to her apartment, reminding him of all the people waiting for them.

He was his brother, a massive, clanking suit of armor, promising they'd get their bodies back. His finger twitched.

And he saw _her_, sadness etching the lines of her face as she recalled his promise to make her cry tears of joy.

His aching fingers balled into a fist and shot through the air, striking the ground as he forced his body to lift itself. For her sake, he would keep moving, even when death stared him straight in the eye.

**Fin**

**Word count: **146

**A/N: **Normally I try not to talk too much down here, but I can't help it. I love talking to you people! I returned today from the land of cheese, truckers and Wal-Mart. Wisconsin! My brother brought his guitar, I brought my bass and my sister brought her violin and we played for the nurses and the old people at our grandparents' retirement home. It was very fun! Anyway, Thanks for reading!


	39. Relaxation

Relaxation

**Relaxation**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

"That feels good," he sighed.

Ed's head lay on her shoulder, his hair pooling around his shoulders but for the locks she ran her fingers through. They sat on her bed in the dead of night, just after his arrival. Garfiel had originally offered him a room down the hall, but he snuck out after everyone had fallen asleep to talk for hours with the girl he'd missed so much.

As his body relaxed, his knees gradually came to rest against hers and soon every line of his body was pressed against Winry's. If he'd been a cat, she mused, he'd surely be purring. She laid her head on top of his. She didn't feel butterflies or a tug at her heart, just a simple happiness to be sharing this moment with him.

**Fin**

**Word count: **133

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	40. Little Kisses

Little Kisses

**Little Kisses**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Sara marveled at the ways of children one breezy summer day.

She held the hand of her small daughter as they walked home from a trip to the grocery store. They were nearly at the old yellow house when Winry stopped. The mother looked down at her daughter as she blew a kiss towards the Elric's house.

"What was that for?" Sara asked.

The little blonde girl looked up at her mom. "I do that every time I pass."

"Who's it for?"

The girl smiled widely and her cheeks glowed a youthful red; she made no attempt to hide her crush. "It's for Edward."

Only a child could love in such a simple, whole-hearted way. Her daughter didn't worry about him returning her feelings or the consequences of a relationship, like adults so often had to. She didn't even know of such worries. All she cared was that she loved Ed, and she hoped each kiss she sent his way found itself on his cheek.

**Fin**

**Word count: **155

**A/N: **This is for **baby's breath **(check it out, I bolded your name!), who made a beautiful picture of Ed and Winry as they appear in "Aware." It's so cute! Her name on deviantart is **rosenknoppen**, so go check her out! She's really good! Thanks for reading!

**By the way: **I realized I automatically assume all of you are girls considering this is a series of romantic, fluffy, and sometimes angsty drabbles for Ed and Winry. I appy polly loggy if any of you are actually …boys.

**:** Right, so you know how I mentioned nadsat talk awhile ago? This is nadsat for "apologize." Isn't it fun?!


	41. Crimson

Crimson

**Crimson**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Ed shoved Winry into an armchair and frantically searched for tissues. She held her hand below her nose to catch the flowing blood that dripped from it and she could hear his feet slap the floor fiercely as he ran to the kitchen to continue his search.

She was less than amused.

He returned with a fist of white, white toilet paper. "Here," he said quickly. "I couldn't find the Kleenex. Pinch the bridge of your nose, but _don't _tilt your head back! You could damage brain cells!"

She calmly crossed her legs and pressed the wad of toilet paper to her nose. "It's only a nosebleed. You've seen blood before; you've seen a _lot _before."

He sat down next to her and watched as white gave way to crimson. "But never yours."

"I've seen you bleed a lot and I'm fine. You've scared me, but you came out alright." She placed a soothing hand over his.

Gold met azure as he looked into her eyes before closing his briefly and leaning against her shoulder. "That's because you stopped it."

**Fin**

**Word count: **178

**A/N: **I feel very blessed to have such nice friends here! Everyone tends to leave such nice reviews, which is very enjoyable because for anyone that has only just started reading these and wouldn't know this, I love talking to you guys! So really, thanks for reading!


	42. Snow

Snow

**Snow**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

A whisper, warm and breathy in her ear, woke up Winry Rockbell one frigid morning. "Hey, it's snowing outside," a low voice had said. "Let's go celebrate." She heard the sound of stocking-clad feet pad across the room, a loose floorboard groan under the weight of a grown body and the rusted hinges' protesting creak as the door closed with a satisfied "click."

She pulled a coat on over her turtleneck and stepped out her bedroom door. Ed stood in his own coat and black pants, grinning from ear to ear. It wasn't even sunrise.

Al woke up to the sound of delighted shrieks. He looked out the window to find his brother running across a white landscape with Winry on his back. Ed threw her into a cloudy pile of snow and leaned down to kiss her giggles away, and Al smiled. Only the perfect combination of freshly fallen snow and a certain girl could steal away Ed's troubles for a day.

**Fin**

**Word count: **153

**A/N: **Al is a peeper! Thanks for reading!


	43. Grudging and Resolving

Grudging and Resolving

**Grudging and Resolving**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

He always seemed to leave her waiting, sometimes for agonizingly long periods of time. And when he came back, he was never exactly gratuitous of the hard work she put in to keep him moving towards his goal; it seemed she should just give up on him altogether.

But it was in those rare moments of stolen glances and smiles reserved just for her that she thought just a little more waiting couldn't hurt.

He would leave with that familiar smirk on his face, as if he knew what he was putting her through and found it all very amusing, and she would repeat the cycle of grudging and resolving.

**Fin**

**Word count: **119

**A/N: **I found this tucked away inside a notebook. What a nice surprise! I feel like I've grown since I started this series. Thanks for reading!


	44. Favoritism

Favoritism

**Favoritism**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Neil sat, tapping his foot impatiently, in Garfiel's Studio. After months, it seemed, of being attended to by the less than appealing Garfiel, Winry was finally returning. A flower sat by him and he hoped desperately as he waited that she liked tulips.

The man behind the desk set down the phone with a soft click. "She should be here soon; they just got off the train."

And just like that, his heart was sent aflutter with anticipation. In minutes, he would see her beautiful, smiling face with her smooth, sunny hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. She would be bent over his automail hand working diligently, and he could hardly wait. Even if she reprimanded him for destroying it in his factory's machinery (again), it was worth it.

Until he saw her walking up the road with her head on the shoulder of the young alchemist who she'd left Rush Valley to be with. She had her fingers entwined with his and he was looking at her so softly, so tenderly, that Neil had to turn away from the painfully sweet moment. The tulip beside him now looked disgustingly limp: it could never compare to anything the alchemist gave her.

And just like that, his heart was turned into a cold, hard lump in his chest.

**Fin**

**Word count: **218 (Oh dear, I was hoping to never make a drabble longer than 200 words!)

**A/N: **Sorry I'm posting this so late (or considering the posting hours, so early), I was at a wedding today! So fun, so sweet. It was a theater couple, self proclaimed weirdos, so everyone was joking around and everyone had a good time. Oddly enough, I whipped this up before I left, thinking that Neil was a good name until I got to the ceremony and the groom's brother was named… Neil. By the way, this is sad! How did that happen? I didn't mean for it… And this is inspired by a tank top ad. Question mark?

Winry, I believe, would lightly scold her customers. Ed, being Ed, would be hung from his toenails or something insane like that. Oh, their squabbles. How they amuse me.

I read in an interview with the lovely Ms. Arakawa that the FMA world takes place pretty much in England's industrial revolution. That's right, people; they don't eat sushi or speak Japanese, because they're _**European.**_ I don't know why this is so hard to comprehend.


	45. Suspicions

Suspicions

**Suspicions**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

It was the subtle things that employed Pinako's suspicions.

There was the way Winry's hand lingered next to his a beat longer than was normal as she passed him the stew.

There was the way she watched him with a hint of nervous anticipation as he sampled her apple pie.

There was the way he kept his body turned ever so slightly towards hers, the way he watched her out of the corner of his eye as she brushed away a lock of hair.

It was when she heard the abnormal footsteps, one heavier than the other from the weight of automail, make their way down the hall to Winry's room in the dead of night that Pinako's suspicions were confirmed.

**Fin**

**Word count: **118

**A/N: **Alright, let's hear it for Grandmas! Goodness, though, Ed just can't keep away from Winry! It's like staying at Garfiel's all over again! Thanks for reading!

**Please take note: **I think it would be nice to tell you guys that Causmic Fire's collection "One Hundred Moments to Live For" inspired me to start writing drabbles. They were addictive back when she was posting. I looked forward to reading each new thing she spat out. And she updated almost daily, I think, so I was always pleased. If you're looking for some high quality Ed/Winry, I sincerely suggest you take a gander.


	46. It's Hot

It's Hot

**It's Hot**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

It was a sweltering day. Ed, reduced shamefully to a pair of shorts, sank heavily into a chair on the porch, fanning his face with his hand futilely. He groaned as he let his head fall back against the top of the chair. They were going through an awful heat wave, and it didn't help that he was equipped with not only an automail arm, but a leg as well.

Sweat rolled down his face and his chest; his black tank top had been left lying in a smelly heap in the middle of the living room. He closed his eyes. It was too hot to move, to breathe, to even see.

He was mildly aware of a soft, girlish scent entangled with the smell of oil. The familiar aroma was Winry, and he wondered what she wanted as he heard her settle into the chair next to his.

"It's hot," she commented.

"Yep." He nodded slowly.

And suddenly her lips were against his cheek in a swift, modest kiss.

"Oh_,_" he thought to himself. "_That's _what she wanted."

**Fin**

**Word count: **179

**A/N: **Somehow this makes me think of the café scene in "If…" though it's not at all like that. Thanks for reading!


	47. Just Before the Event

Just Before the Event

**Just Before the Event**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Winry sat before a mirror, waiting patiently. Her make up had been done expertly with Garfiel's help; he had refused vehemently to let anyone else handle such an important matter. After all, it was her wedding day.

Everyone was waiting in chairs outside the little yellow house. In less than an hour, she would descend the steps from the porch and make her way down the aisle to have her heart eternally tied to Ed's. But it didn't matter.

Rings and flowers and champagne were all nice, but they didn't need to go through the vows to know they'd be together forever.

**Fin**

**Word count: **112

**A/N: **I realized Garfiel would probably be the only one to know how to make Winry's make up absolutely perfect. What a fun realization that was! By the way, hooray for 10101 hits! That's about the coolest number I've ever seen! Thanks for reading!


	48. Always Tense

Always Tense

**Always Tense**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

"There," she sighed. "I'm finally done." Winry pressed herself into the cushions of the couch appreciatively as she shut her eyes. After many sleepless nights working on Ed's automail, she was looking forward to her much deserved rest. She wanted to fall asleep instantly, but the cushions of the couch sank further with the weight of another person.

"You're resting, but you're still tense…" Ed's voice was amused as his fingers brushed her bangs out of her face.

She curled up against him. "I never stop worrying about you." Her voice was strained with exhaustion and annoyance.

She felt his lips brush against her previously vacated forehead. "Thank you," he sighed.

**Fin**

**Word count: **110

**A/N: **I wonder why we (the general FMA audience/writers of FFN) always make "automail" one word, when in the (published) manga it's "auto mail"? Thanks for reading!


	49. Easy

Easy

**Easy**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

It wasn't had to love him.

Being with him was entirely different. She'd been scared senseless for his life more than once. But there was nothing difficult in picturing his face in her mind before she fell asleep at night.

She stood behind him, watching his back. Grabbing a bit of fabric wasn't so bad. And leaning into him wasn't hard either. She rested her head against his back and filled herself with his scent. Not bad at all.

His hands clutched hers and held them at his side. He knew. "Just a bit longer," he promised.

**Fin**

**Word count: **99

**A/N: **He's gotta take care of her! And ohmygoodness, chapter 82 better come out NOW! Thanks for reading!


	50. In Sickness

In Sickness…

**In Sickness…**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

"This is all your fault, and you know it," Ed groaned.

"You brought this on yourself," Winry replied coolly. She sat beside Ed on the couch, buried similarly under heaps of warm blankets. They had both gotten fevers and chills and stuffy noses, but he seemed to have received the worst of hit.

"How did I bring this on myself?" he grumbled quite irritably.

Winry turned to glare at him, despite her dripping nose. "You're the one that decided to kiss me _in the rain_."

His cheeks flushed bright red. "Yeah? Well… You kissed back!"

A reflection of his heated face shone on hers. "You started it, alchemy geek!"

"Machine junkie!"

And thus the majority of the day was spent in argument until they finally gave up and shared a bowl of soup.

**Fin**

**Word count: **133

**A/N:** Just like "The Notebook" only without the… um… So, I fell asleep right after I came home from school (do you guys ever do that?) and woke up just now, which would be 3 in the morning. That's not good. So here's NUMBER 50, a few hours late.

Now that we've reached NUMBER 50, let me take a moment to thank someone very special: Took Baggins! Thank you for reviewing my story every day, even when no one else would! Of course, there are a bunch of regular reviewers now, but she was the first and that's very special. To everyone else that reviews so kindly and diligently: Thanks so much!

And also, you guys have every right to criticize me as brashly as you wish! Tell me when I'm slacking, because I seldom notice it myself! And if any of you want to see something done or have a request, I will be honored to fulfill it. But keep in mind that I'm going to try to make it to 100 using my own little whims.

Oh yeah, should we make this a 100 thing? Requests will be post-100 I'm thinking, but… How does that sound, good?

And as always, thanks for reading! (I think this is the first time my author's note has been longer than the story…)


	51. And in Health

…And In Health

…**And In Health**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

His body had healed, but the disfigured scar from his first aid transmutation remained on his stomach. Winry felt her own stomach squeeze tightly and her heart jump. She'd accepted long ago that he'd come close to _it_, but as she worked on his arm for the first time since then, the reality of it became very intense.

He saw the color in her cheeks fade slightly as she strained to keep composure, and he suddenly felt guilty of something he couldn't control.

So he rested his hand on her head, forcing her to blink up at him.

"I'm still here, okay?"

It was all he had to say to bring her back to the present.

**Fin**

**Word count: **Rawr, too tired to count!

**A/N: **Um…based on a picture I saw in a sketch dump on deviantart. Who was the artist…? Goodness, I'm so sorry to whoever drew it, because I honestly don't remember! But it was a really well done picture of Winry as the artist predicted she would react upon hearing that Ed nearly…_died._ Ah! I don't want to say it! You might've noticed. Thanks for reading!

**Oh, yeah: **Guess who got "Juno" today! Hooray! And also "HPandtheOotP". Yeah, that's one word.


	52. A Quick Glance

A Quick Glance

**A Quick Glance**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Ed was ambushed by a crowd of voices speaking over each other and asking questions, demanding answers.

But he heard none of it, nor could he smell or taste, and he could only just feel his heart pounding in his chest as his eyes bore into hers.

Winry didn't leap at him or cry or collapse in relief at his safe return. She just stood and watched him as he watched her.

In a second, it was over, but the friction of countless conversations passed between that one glance remained hanging heavily in the air, and his heart pounded harder than before.

**Fin**

**Word count: **102

**A/N: **Yep. I've been thinking about his return a lot and how things will go between our favorite duo. You may or may not have noticed. Thanks for reading!

**Please take note: **So… Wrockstock '08 is coming up, which may appeal to any Harry Potter fans out there. I will prove just how geeky I am in actually playing music at said festival! I'm going to be pretty busy with rehearsals (my how this festival snuck up on us!) in the month approaching a marvelous weekend of magical fun, so I apologize in advance for any days I might skip in posting little drabbles.


	53. Bumps and Bruises

Bumps and Bruises

**Bumps and Bruises**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

His head throbbed and trickles of pain rained down his head from the source, a large red bump on the very top of his scalp, because Winry's wrench had never been known to miss.

She would "hmph!" and pout and berate him for whatever reason seemed a good excuse. She would never admit that deep down inside, a feeling took hold of her and made her heart ache when he left.

So she waited until late at night when he was asleep to kiss his bruised head. And if he were awake, he would most likely have kissed her right back.

**Fin**

**Word count: **100

**A/N: **Ah! The tenses keep subtly switching, but I hope that makes sense to you guys…? Oooh man I feel really bad, even though I said I would be really busy with Wrockstock. Thanks for reading!


	54. All You Need is Love

Please take note: Here's a taste of a common cliché, where two lovers pretty much throw themselves at each other after a spending a long amount of time apart

**Please take note: **Here's a taste of a common cliché, where two lovers pretty much throw themselves at each other after a spending a long amount of time apart. I know a lot of people are hoping to see this between Ed and Winry in the manga; it seems like a good way to go, but… Well, here it is.

"**All You Need is Love"**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

She needed him.

She felt it as her body slammed into his. She wanted him to feel soft and warm, but she felt like she was being greeted by a wall. He felt harder than before, all rough, jagged lines and stony coldness.

But that was to be expected; he'd only just returned from battle. It would be a while before he returned to the man he'd once been.

Still, he locked his arms securely around her and proceeded to squeeze the last existing breath out of her. She could feel his body shaking, whether from grief of war or jubilee at his return, she wasn't sure.

All she was truly sure of was that she needed him more than ever as the war waged on around them, and that worrying over him night after endless, dragging night was the worst hell she'd ever experienced.

She needed him, and that was all.

**Fin**

**Word count: **152

**A/N: **I don't care what you say, the fact that they _need _each other is a good enough excuse for me! I think I bring this up a lot, but _God_, you can just see it in the manga! Yeah, so thanks for reading!


	55. A Conversation

A Conversation

**A Conversation**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

"What if someone hears us?"

"Come one, no one's gonna hear us."

"But…"

"Winry, no one's home. How can they hear us?"

"But we'll be loud, I know it!"

"Not if you control yourself."

"It's not my fault you're so good!"

"…Winry, don't say stuff like that where people can hear us."

"But you just said…"

"Hurry up. We'll have to clean up when we're done so Granny doesn't get upset when she returns."

"Al knows, though?"

"Yeah, he even gave me some tips."

"I didn't think Al would know stuff like that!"

"Apparently, he's really good at making cookies."

**Fin**

**Word count: **99

**A/N: **So… A lot of you seemed to like "All You Need is Love." This is a filler until the next bit comes out! I dunno… I thought it was a good idea. Thanks for reading!


	56. Earrings

Warning: Contains spoilers for chapter 80

**Warning: **Contains spoilers for chapter 80.

**Earrings**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

A small, defenseless monster in a jar had been the one to tell her that Ed was missing. In that moment, everything fell apart.

Images flitted through her mind at top speed as panic set in. Every memory she had of him, even a few she'd forgotten, overwhelmed her tired brain in rapid succession, starting from when they were carefree and little to the last time she saw him.

A throbbing ache rested between her heart and her stomach, debating which direction to take. She'd given him her earrings for safekeeping.

'When will I get my earrings back?' she wondered, but of course she was really thinking of Ed. She wouldn't let herself think of him in that context.

Later, when Rose mentioned Ed, Winry felt a sudden pang of ownership, but more than anything, the thought entered her mind again. 'When will I get my earrings back?'

'When will I get my Edward back?'

**Fin.**

**Word count: **155

**A/N: **Somehow this wasn't on the chapter list…? Thanks for reading!


	57. Watching the Sky

Watching the Sky

Watching the Sky

By Maggie's Revenge

They sat.

They stared.

The sky was blue.

Their hearts were full.

And they were happy.

Just two.

A boy and his girl.

A girl and her boy.

She watched him.

So he turned and watched her right back.

He hair was so blonde.

And her lips looked so soft.

And her cheeks were so pink.

And her eyes were so tender as they continued to watch.

So he leaned into her.

And as they kissed, he sighed.

She blinked.

He blinked.

And they kissed again.

And held hands.

And held each other.

Their hearts beat in unison.

And soon, the sky was no longer pale, but a deep, sleepy indigo.

Fin.

Word count: 110

A/N: So… I'm on a different computer than usual that uses a different word processor that I don't understand but I felt bad about neglecting my drabbles so here's a very sloppy, poem-type bit. Thanks for reading!


	58. It

It

It

By Maggie's Revenge

It was something he seldom showed; something he suppressed. It was something that brewed within him and weighed down like a heavy stone in his stomach.

But he had to be strong, despite its churning, until the anniversary of the day that started everything.

His fists were balled at his sides as he relived the hope and excitement, only to have his mother come back a monster at the cost of his limbs, his sanity, and more importantly, his brother.

So she held his face and wiped away the cold swear and quelled his shaking until the memory was over, even as her own tears spilled down her cheeks.

Sometimes it takes a strong man to soothe a woman, but it takes an even stronger woman to soothe that man.

Fin.

Word count: 142

A/N: Once again, I'm on the computer with the wonky word processor. This is inspired by a) some fanart I saw, forgot who it was by, b) some fanfic I read, also forgot who it was by, and c) Moulin Rouge, perhaps the greatest love story ever, though not at all unprecedented. Pretty Woman… Roxanne by the Police… It happens a lot. Thanks for reading!


	59. Soft Eyes: An Intrusion

Soft Eyes: An Intrusion

**Soft Eyes: An Intrusion**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Winry was trying to escape the kitchen, saying the burn wasn't as bad as he thought as she held her hand protectively to her chest. Through the open doorway, Jean Havoc could see Ed stomp over to her.

"Let me see that!" he demanded, referring to her hand. She bit her lip, hesitating just long enough for him to put a strong arm behind her back and lead her to the sink.

Ed held her hand under the faucet. She winced as the water fell over a nasty red mark, but it soon subsided and she turned her head to look at him.

Havoc's eyes shifted from one to the other in shock. The girl's eyes were so soft as they watched Ed's concerned features. And with the way he refused to remove his arm from around her, it would almost see that they…

He gaped as Ed turned to look at her with equally soft eyes. Their faces were so close! Havoc nearly toppled over another partygoer as he leaned forward for closer inspection. Had Fullmetal just linked hands under the flowing water with the girl beside him?

With a crash, the second lieutenant leaned too far and fell into an enraged dancing couple. There were reasons Ed liked to keep his private matters private.

**Fin**

**Word count: **226 (Technically this is too long for a drabble, but…)

**A/N: **Dedicated to Took Baggins, whose newest drabble of her series "Warmth In My Memories" inspired this drabble. Hooray for Havoc! I want a button that says that. Thanks for reading!

**Weekly Recommendation: **I'm adding something new! Mondays can suck, so here's a recommended piece to get you through the week: "Warmth In My Memories" by Took Baggins. Duh!


	60. All You Need Is Love Part Two

All You Need Is Love Part Two

**All You Need Is Love Part Two**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

He had her precious head tucked safely under his chin; the only place it should belong, the only place he knew he couldn't lose her. With her face buried in the spot where his neck met his shoulder, he felt an almost sinfully strong lurch of his heart and he was glad he didn't believe in God. He'd have to burn in Hell for all eternity for loving her with every atom in his body.

He couldn't care less.

He couldn't care less that he'd dropped everything to run the unbearable distance between them to secure her in his arms.

He couldn't care less that Al was standing behind him, watching this vulnerable moment of absolute need, or that her abandoned customers were watching curiously through the window.

For now all her cared about was feeling her clutched desperately against him. She was the sore ache in his chest, the unexplainable void in his life. She was the half of him that had been missing for so long and he was never losing her again.

**Fin**

**Word count: **174

**A/N: **I still think Arakawa wouldn't pull a scene like this, not with the way she's been writing the manga. But I think you'd be heartless to not enjoy those desperate embraces! Or else why are you reading a mushy collection of romantic drabbles? They need each other, okay? Thanks for reading!


	61. Hitherto Unknown

**Hitherto Unknown**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

She was snatched of breath in the midst of a blink, before her chest could realize what it had lost…

… And he, in that moment, lost sense of everything. Reality collided with his soul, ripping itself from his mind. Despite his plans, and his goals, and his promises, nothing meant more, right in that moment, than each fragile, frantic second as it wrought upon their existences. He slammed the walls of his brain with his thoughts…

… While hers were suddenly still.

FinWord Count: 84

**A/N: **Interpret as you will; otherwise, this piece is based on chapter 104 (and I managed to dodge spoiling!). Thanks for reading!


	62. Lexicography and the Definition of Love

**Lexicography and the Definition of Love**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

"Pick something to look up," were Ed's instructions as he handed to Winry a present called "The Unabridged Dictionary of Biomechanical Engineering".

Winry's eyes, as expected, were the size of two full moons. She took the book tenderly, as if the weight were nothing to her admiration. So many terms; but what to choose? There were too many.

Ed smirked. His elbow on the countertop, he hid his grin with his chin in his hand.

"Let me help you." He opened the book to the first book. The header said, "automail", but the definition itself was missing.

In its place was a square box that went through many pages; and in the hole was a small red box. Written on its top was, "Happy Valentine's Day, grease monkey."

Fin

**Word count: **128

**A/N:** I'm still not sure whether or not that's a waste of a perfectly awesome dictionary. Thanks for reading!


	63. Square One

**Square One**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

They each held a flower, but they didn't speak; just communicated through being together. Winry didn't know how to say what made her chest feel tight, and somehow, she couldn't read Ed's thoughts. He wore a blank face that was different from others she'd seen and understood.

The flowers were gentle. Ed and Winry directed them in a play of sorts.

Act 1: They drew to each other like magnetic attraction.

Act 2: A petal tore from his flower, and he pulled away.

Act 3: She cradled the flower like a patient in her hand, and gave him hers to hold.

Ed rested his forehead against Winry's. He tipped the flower to its partner and said, "Back to square one."

Fin

**Word count: **121

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!

**Weekly Recommendation: **"The FatherSon Talk" by HaganeNeko.


	64. Repair

**Repair**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Winry was baffled. There was a gaping _hole_ amidst a plethora of very, very valuable words!

And Ed, the destructor of definitions, had put it there!

She admired the sentiment for just one moment; and then she was ready to see beyond Ed's attempt of romance to notice a smirk that seemed to her very smug, regardless of the fact that she was in a pretty biased position.

"So what do you think?"

&%#**WHAM**!#%&

Later, when Al came along to wish Winry a happy Valentine's Day, he froze in the doorway at the sight of a pile of mutilation he vaguely recognized as his older brother.

"Don't worry," Winry said sweetly as she admired the honey yellow stone on her new necklace. "He'll have enough energy pretty soon to transmute that poor dictionary back together."

Fin

**Word count:** 135

**A/N: **Dedicated to Kurisuta1, who left a very cute review responding to "Lexicography and the Definition of Love", thus inspiring this follow-up. Thanks for reading!


	65. The Only One Part Two

**The Only One Part Two**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Only one person had the power of cutting into Edward Elric's thoughts and monopolizing his focus, and that was Alphonse Elric. He had only to exist, while barely qualifying in a fragile limbo of existence, to infest his brother's head.

It was a phantom ache many times worse than his missing limbs.

Then again, only one person had the power of loosening Ed's tight knot of nerves, the maelstrom of his labyrinthine neurosis.

Even if her only assurance came from the one she assured, she would say, "He'll be alright."

It would take awhile, but she would pull him out of his hole.

And that was Winry.

Fin

**Word count: **105

**A/N: **I'm sure Winry can monopolize Ed's thoughts, but that's a different story. Thanks for reading!


	66. The Infestation

**The Infestation**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

"Brother, stop scratching your head."

"I'm not scratching my head."

Ed was scratching his head; denying that he was, was completely futile. His face was scrunched up with an overwhelming frustration that couldn't be tamed, no matter how hard he fought. "Aargh, this is killing me!"

"Brother, why are you still scratching? I told you to stop scratching!"

Mustang sat stiffly behind the protective wall of his desk. "How did this happen?" he asked.

"It's nothing, I don't even have anything."

"He must have caught it from a hotel room; that's all I can think."

"And you don't have it, Alphonse?"

"No. You can only get it get it from having your head close to someone else's, or by sharing combs, pillow cases, et cetera."

The conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. Hawkeye entered with a message:

"Pinako Rockbell called; Winry caught a case of head lice. When asked if anyone had recently been in close contact and should be checked, she suggested Edward Elric."

Suddenly, Ed stopped scratching. His face had been dealt a new bout of frustration.

Fin

**Word count: **182

**A/N:** A bit lengthy… whoops. Thanks for reading!


	67. Tinkering

**Tinkering**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

It might have struck Winry as alarming and thoroughly nonsensical, had she not been otherwise so deeply absorbed in the subject itself, that Ed had waited until several hours into his visit to mention, in an incongruously bland sort of breath, that, "We found this old clock while we were traveling…"

Regardless, she soon resolved her time apart from the clock in quickly seizing and devouring it. It needed this, it needed that; and then it taught her so much more that she hadn't yet known. How did it work, and ohmygoodness, how did it maintain itself? Which itty-bitty part went to which miniscule part went to which matter of function?

Even as her eyes marveled, the most spectacular thing was simply that she could have such a depth of focus, intent, and appreciation. Above all, she put herself into everything she saw, and everything she gave in return.

And to think, she tirelessly saw Ed with those same blue eyes.

Fin

**Word count: **171

**A/N: **Not quite her field, but even her tinkering is devoted, I bet. Thanks for reading!

**Weekly Recommendation: **Gorgeous, and much like a haiku, go read "Beschadigen" by Circular Infinity


	68. Somewhere to Belong

**Somewhere to Belong**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

"You belong somewhere…" he considered to a sleeping body. He stood there, evaluating what lay some few feet downward of his nose-, which is to say, he wondered where to move this sprawled, exhausted girl.

She wasn't in his way. In fact, the opposite: she was inspiring. He could tuck her head beneath his chin, and tuck his arm beneath her knees, and hold her back. And then, he could scour the rooms for somewhere other than her workshop; but what was a _room_ when there was always something so much better in spite of floors and walls?

You see, she was inspiration for better nesting, since he knew she belonged in his arms.

Fin

**Word count: **114

**A/N: **I almost typed "Gin", by the way. Thanks for reading!


	69. For Him

**For Him**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

She saw such things in him as the tenacious pursuer, that heat of belonging so wholly to his devotions. He wore them in his coat, and though he tore the clothing, he always restored the cloth.

Even clearly, it was probably hardest to show her the sinner, who sought the warmth of a candle despite his own wax having seared in a desperate lunge for the sun.

So much lost overt detection through all the repairs, setting the thread right, and righting his spine to make him walk straight. Some things melted from one hide to another; he was red to the bone.

But the coat had shared its warmth with her. Draped over a chair, it was the tenderness of an Achilles' heel.

Sometimes, he couldn't stand.

Fin

**Word count: **129

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	70. One Last Thought On The Promised Day

**One Last Thought On The Promised Day**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

"While we're on the subject, Ed," said the Xingese boy to the human sacrifice, who was all too literally tied up at the moment, "I need to discuss with you the subject of Winry."

"Can't you see this isn't the right time, or have your squinty eyes shrunk an extra size since you last peeped on my personal life?"

"Ah, but you see, it's a very importunate time to hold this discussion."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Not at all, this is the perfect time to note an absence in the homunculus family; there happens to be a spot open for the next Lust."

Ed couldn't exactly argue when his cheeks burned from the suggestion that looked so damn tempting in his mind's eye.

FinWord count: 123

**A/N:** One of those last minute thoughts that strike you, and ought to have come forth earlier… I bet those two were never even "on the subject". Thanks for reading!


	71. Distraction

**Distraction**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

It was a fine and dandy day, with absolutely no strict, set agenda ahead of Winry. But, there were many orders to fill, lots of marvelous thoughts clouding her mind, and such nimble, reliable fingers for her to conduct. Oh, the things she could create with those two hands…

That lack of agenda quietly snuck into form until it was no more, and had become a determination tied to her happy little heart. She had no intention of interrupting such a productive day.

And this became pretty clear to one poor, forgotten boy staring at her from the adjacent workshop stool. For a while, he played an amusing game of seeing how long it would take for her to notice him.

It didn't end until Winry later noticed how distracting a mark on her neck could seem.

Fin

**Word count: **137

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	72. Dresses, Bare Legs And Sandals

**Dresses, Bare Legs And Sandals**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Winry walked out her front door, across the porch, and took a seat two steps above where Ed sat. She wore a white sundress, because it was that kind of day, and she leaned on the heels of her hands. Her cheeks caught the sunshine, which gave her a very pleasant, rosy appearance. Her cheeks were warm, radiant flesh, bare and simple.

Ed leaned over, grabbed her ankle. She looked at him imploringly. His eyes said, "Get over here, dammit. I've got something important on my mind."

So, she moved to sit beside him and asked, "What?"

He kissed her cheek with just the right pressure to feel all the warmth she'd stored.

Fin

**Word Count: **116

**A/N: **Referring to the picture of Ed, Al and Winry on a train. I recently found my FMA art book; here's Arakawa's quote: "My editor and myself are both members of the 'dresses, bare legs and sandals are the greatest' club." Thanks for reading!


	73. Dent

**Dent**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Edward was walking, walking, walking along, when suddenly… _CHINK!_

Not long later, across the country, there was a _RRRING-RING-RING _in the Rockbell house. Winry, in the middle of working with a new model, wiped her hands on her things and walked to the foyer.

"Hello?" she said into the phone.

"Winry…" started Ed's voice.

"Ed," said Winry, "for the third call of the day, you'd better have an emergency, or else I'm not picking up next time."

"But, Winry, I _do_ have a reason this time."

"And no bumps or scratches, Ed. This line is for customers."

"I _am_ a customer. I need to make an appointment. I have a _dent,_ and I think it's bugging up the circuitry."

"Well then, Ed, you should kick harder next time. Maybe you'll get a kiss."

"So is that a yes?"

Winry hung up.

Fin

**Word Count:** 141

**A/N: **Happy 108th chapter, everyone! I hope you all get the chance to enjoy it. And thanks for reading!


	74. An Absence and A Presence

**An Absence and A Presence**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

"Stop crying."

"This is the end."

"Stop_ crying._"

"I'm allowed to cry, you jerk. This is the _end._"

"Look, I didn't ask for this. You have no idea how little I wanted this."

"What? Finality?"

"No …_this._"

" …An arm."

"An _arm._"

" …Ed."

"Oh shit, _stop_ it. Stop it _now._ Stop crying!"

"I'm fine."

"Sure. Those aren't tears. You're not crying. I'm deluded. You're _fine_."

"Ed… "

"We have to be… "

"Ed."

" … "

"These are tears."

"I promised you. I _promised_ you, and I came _so close_ to fulfilling that promise completely, and I came home to give you the news, but… "

"You don't have your automail."

"I _wrecked_ your automail. Beyond repair."

"But this is warmer."

Fin

**Word Count: **114

**A/N: **Style inspired by one of my favorite playwrights, David Mamet, curiously enough. Thanks for reading!


	75. There She Goes

**There She Goes**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

One would think, in a near death experience, the trend of reminiscence– or memory, or some similar measurement of inventory flashing rapidly in blasts; synapses of frantic neurotransmitters panicking at the plunge of oxygen and the leap of heart rate– and one's life resolving to an end before one's sight, would grow stale.

But each time he came to that Door, the Truth had something to show him: something worth the fight and the struggle, someone waiting for him with indefatigable love and a smile. He still had a family to protect, and it stopped his heart every time, just so his blood could start again for the day that all would end well.

Fin

**Word Count: **114

**Word Count:** Thanks for reading!


	76. Knots And Tangles

**Knots and Tangles**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Ed had more thoughts behind his roots, nestled between his pineal gland and his many other places of processing, than he had roots to compensate. Yet, his hair was a lot like the contents of the brain he kept: knotted, tangled, profuse, and productive. Winry pulled her fingers through his hair and caught on snag after snag.

"Ow!"

Winry smacked his head as Ed tried to disentangle her hands. "You need someone to take care of you, Ed."

Ed, his back to Winry, kept his mouth shut; but his lips pressed into a line, and his cheeks became warm. After flushed debate and hesitation, he put a determined hand over Winry's and turned to look her square in the eye.

"You're already doing a good job of that."

And he kissed her.

Fin

**Word Count:** 133

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	77. Stranded Part One

**Stranded Part One**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

A freight train, three tracks over, approached the desolate station with a blaring cry of its horn, which startled Winry to an upright position, with her bleary eyes burst wide. And then, realizing it was just a freight train, her eyes sagged sleepily until she was just squinting at the train, absently watching the cars go by, with her back against the station's wall. Overhead, feeble flickers from pinprick stars gave her just a bit of light, while the artificial flicker of a fading light bulb in a streetlamp gave her just a bit more—just enough to illuminate a more golden glow on the head beside her.

She laid hers on his, and fell back to sleep.

**Fin**

**Word Count: **118

**A/N: **Thanks for reading!


	78. Stranded Part Two

**Stranded Part Two**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

They had missed the train to Resembool by seconds, but literally seconds. They had chased it—the last until morning—as it'd rolled away. Ed had waved his hand and shouted, and he'd hastened his step, apparently hoping to hop the train.

But he'd looked back, seen Winry huffing and puffing with her arms hanging from the weight of her toolbox, and he'd slowed to a halt. He'd looked at her, then at the retreating train, and then back to her. He'd shrugged his shoulders, with his hands shoved into his pockets, and had walked leisurely to her side.

"I guess we're stranded."

Fin

**Word Count: **103

**A/N:** The other half should make sense, now. Thanks for reading!


	79. Precious Metal

**Precious Metal**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Ed sat on the bench and pushed Winry until she grudgingly made room for him.

"Looking at old memories?"

Winry nodded; she bit her lip.

Ed let his head hang to the side. He picked up a tarnished, silver ring. Winry kept quiet and quizzical.

"What is it?" Ed asked.

Winry peeked at him, then looked back at the necklace she held. "I know a lot about metal. But, my mother's jewelry, I don't…" She sighed. "I don't know. I feel stupid." She peeked at Ed again.

"Out of your element?" He held his chin. He looked at the ring. He handed it to Winry. "How 'bout now?"

Winry blushed; but she no longer lacked the wisdom of sentiment her mother had known—the purpose of precious metal.

Fin

**Word Count: **121

**A/N: **It's been so long; I miss every one of you! Life has been hectic these past few months. I'm sorry to say I will have to go on hiatus soon for about a year while I'm at a boarding school that doesn't allow extraneous Internet browsing. Most likely, I'll find a way to dodge the system, so look out for rogue updates! And thanks always for reading!


	80. Melting His Fever

**Melting His Fever**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

While Ed clenched his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, Winry spent the day looking over her shoulder from her workbench, which was piled high with neglected orders. She knew there wasn't much to do about the pain; but she hated seeing him in that distress.

For the hundredth time that hour, she let out a helpless, frustrated sigh. The color had faded slightly from Ed's cheeks and his hair stuck to his damp forehead. Winry wanted so badly to sit by _him, _rather than her tools!

Her grandmother, scrutinizing her with a long pipe between her lips, said bluntly, "You haven't worked at all today, girl. You're better off with him."

Winry faltered and attempted to explain to Pinako that she was not worried, not at all; but the old woman pushed her out of the room.

Golden eyes, made vibrant by pain, flinched open upon feeling sudden coolness on his forehead. Looking up, they stared; and when these eyes closed, it was with glad relief for the girl melting his fever.

Fin

**Word count: **173

**A/N:** Thanks for reading!


	81. Crash Into Me

**Crash Into Me**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

With a stumbling gait, he'd tripped into the notion that he loved her.

He'd swerved, at times resembling a drunk, at thoughts of Winry:

She was cute, he'd thought while in the hospital.

He didn't want her to cry – this, he'd known a lifetime.

And, he didn't want to leave her side.

It wasn't until his stagger evolved into a flat-out falling experience that the realization came to him, and smacked his face on impact.

He truly, genuinely loved her; he was bloodied and bruised from the stagger and tumble to prove it.

(Just ask the wrench.)

Fin

**Word count: **98

**A/N: **"Crash Into Me" is a song by Dave Matthews Band. Thanks for reading!


	82. The Wrench

**The Wrench**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

A seemingly innocent tool, Winry Rockbell's wrench was anything but. It had caused many yelps of agony and tear-pricked eyes through the years, and Winry loved it dearly.

Edward Elric cried out as metal struck scalp. A customer flinched; Winry busied herself all the while.

"She's a violent girl, that Winry," the customer observed.

Indeed, hitting blond alchemists upside the head seems cruel; but it was Granny Pinako who realized the truth even before Winry did. Her wise, old eyes saw something others' did not, and knowingly, she said, "Perhaps. But she only ever hits Ed with that wrench."

Fin

**Word count: **100 (!)

**A/N: **A companion to "Crash Into Me" – and there's a third to come! Thanks for reading!


	83. The Element of Surprise

"**The Element of Surprise"**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen…

"Dammit."

How many times had oxygen stumped him? Oxygen was breath; oxygen was life. Oxygen was sustenance. And so was…

Again!

Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen… nitrogen…

Nitrogen?

This was new. Nitrogen hadn't stumped him before. Why did it stump him now?

Nitrogen: bomb.

Bomb: bombshell.

Blonde bombshell…

"!"

Edward suffered the element of surprise.

**Word count: **51

**A/N:** I'm back! I'm preparing to become more active than I had even before my hiatus; expect new stories! I'm currently working on a new project I'm very excited to soon share with everyone. Thanks for reading!


	84. Make Me Straight Again

**Make Me Straight Again**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

She yelped when she saw him. He was reaching above the refrigerator with his right hand, and she'd forgotten again.

Teetering on his metal leg, he toppled over and the cookies he'd sought fell on his head. He flinched with each plop, and slowly turned.

"Winry," he said. "Again?"

Sometimes she forgot. She'd wake up and hear a metal thunk on one step, and a soft, flesh thud on another. It seemed the same as before, and she forgot.

"Sorry, Ed."

He sighed and set his hand on his hip. All his weight shifted to his left side, and it didn't escape her notice.

She took his right hand and tugged gently until he was straight again.

She was still his balance.

**Word count: **122

**A/N: **I've been thinking that Ed must be lopsided without his arm. This is a theme I'm bringing into a future story. Thanks for reading!


	85. A Waking Fright

**A Waking Fright**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Ed woke up in the middle of the night, and Winry was sitting in a chair.

"Winry!" he spluttered. "What are you… Why…?"

She twisted her lips and shifter her weight in her chair. "You woke me up. It sounded like you were having a bad dream."

Ed was silent, and then he answered, "It was a flashback."

Winry nodded sympathetically, and sipped from a cup.

He turned his head sharply. "What's that?"

"Something to drink. I brought one for you, too."

She handed him a glass, and in the dark, he drank.

_PFFFFHHH!_

"Milk!" Aghast, Ed stared at her. "Is this what I'm to expect in our marriage?"

Winry looked down at her cup and smirked.

**Word Count: **106

**A/N:** I couldn't resist! It had to be done. Thanks for reading!


	86. A Science Beyond Alchemy

**A Science Beyond Alchemy**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Edward couldn't stay in the room. He'd tried, but he ultimately had to leave. There was blood and yelling, and… He couldn't do it.

He sat in the hallway, nauseous and helpless. He wanted to search through the catalogues of his brain. Maybe he could find a solution. There was always a solution!

But the past months had taught him about a science beyond alchemy. It involved morning sickness, abnormal cravings, dangerous mood swings, and weeping. For months, he'd been in unknown territory. There were logical explanations for everything, and they almost always came down to hormones. Nice as it would have been, there was no way to transmute hormones.

And now there was the pain. Of course, as the father, he was in some respect involved in this science. But, until the baby cried, he was scientifically helpless.

He had never been so bewildered.

**Word count:** 145

**A/N: **I love that there's a natural science Ed just can't grasp. Thanks for reading!


	87. Remembrance from Afar

**Remembrance from Afar**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

Winry sat at Ed's desk and peeked through his drawers. Occasionally, she picked up a paper and stared at it for a few seconds before putting it away.

Sometimes, she wrinkled her forehead. Sometimes, she stared quizzically at a map on the wall.

Maybe, she hoped to relate a bit of travelogue code to a bit of reality. Maybe, she hoped to determine where, at that moment, Ed was located in the world.

Finally, she seemed to find something. It was letter, and it had her handwriting. She smiled.

Proof that even if he didn't respond, he kept her letters; assurance that though he was busy, he more than likely thought of her.

Even in his mess of thoughts, Winry had a place in his mind.

**Word count:** 127

**A/N:** Just a simple one. Thanks for reading!


	88. Perpetually

**Perpetually**

**By Maggie's Revenge**

It was the way he kissed her, now that they were older.

In the beginning, the kisses had come suddenly, passionately, and always left his heart beating fast. They had led to fingers tangled in hair, nips on the neck, and dizziness so intense he would forget his body's orientation in space and time.

Now the kisses came as brief recesses from life and all its obligations: automail, fixing the house, traveling, preparing a meal, and children running every which way.

They weren't so passionate that she would lose her breath, but he knew his kisses still made her heart skip a beat. She would bite the very edge of her lip, as if she wanted more. And he would wink, promising her that he wasn't nearly done loving her.

**Fin**

**Word count: **130

**A/N: **I whipped this up for my friend VicTheButcher, as promised. Congratulations on your prolific fanfiction debut! And as always, thanks for reading!

**Also: **I tend to get pretty talkative down here, and I try to avoid that, so I've made a tumblr account where I can direct all my excess energy. If you also use tumblr, feel free to follow me! I'm .com.


End file.
